


Filthy Mudblood

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: No matter what. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, M/M, Mudblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Draco sees Hermione getting bullied and he goes off.Guys I'm just trash honestly. I'll write pure fluff one day I promise.





	Filthy Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read apart from the rest of the series just know Hermione and Draco are friends. Draco has the Mark, but no one knows except Harry.

*6th year (after Christmas)*

"You shouldn't be allowed at this school."

"How can you possibly think that you will ever be worthy of being called a real witch? You don't belong here. Filthy mudblood." Draco stopped walking when he heard those words. He turned to look down the hall and saw Hermione standing in front of two older Slytherin boys. She looked bored, but Draco knew better.

"Hey, shitheads, don't you have somewhere else to be? Surely you'be filled your douchebag quota for the day," he said, walking towards the group.

"Draco, don't," Hermione warned.

"Oh, I'm sure your daddy would love this. Cheating on your boyfriend, who he already hates, with a mudblood. Now now, Draco, you don't want to disappoint anyone, do you?" One of the boys turned his attention to Draco.

"Listen here, sweetie. If you knew a damn thing about my father you wouldn't care what he thinks. And as for blood status, that is the last thing I care about. You shouldn't care about it either. You two don't need to act so high and mighty just because you're Slytherin purebloods with Death Eater Daddies who don't give a damn about you. Join the club. Bullying because of your own pain doesn't make it go away. Oh and don't worry about her belonging here. Hermione is the smartest student here, not just in her year, and a damn good witch. And if I, a smart as hell pureblood badass wizard Slytherin, can admit that, then you should be able to. So why don't you two stop trying to cause others grief instead of dealing with your own."

"Draco, that's enough," Hermione spoke.

"No. It's not enough. They shouldn't bully you for something you can't change about yourself. Them being dicks is something that can change. I'm so damn tired of people in this school using bloodstatus as-" a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dray, stop," Harry's voice was so soft that only his boyfriend heard him. Draco took a deep breath and stepped back, letting his back hit Harry's chest.

"Awe, look. Malfoy is going to go crying to his boyfriend. He doesn't have a dad, what makes you think he can solve your issues with yours?"

"Don't you fucking dare talk about James."

"Dray-"

"You can say whatever the fuck you want about my father, you can say what you want about Hermione's-"

"Love-"

"But how fucking low are you to bring up a dead parent? I hope that one day you fucking rot in Azkaban for the Mark I know you'll take just to please-"

"Draco!" Silence followed Harry's outburst, though Draco's glare spoke volumes. "Enough. Retaliating makes you no better than them and you know it."

"Filch is coming and all of us should be in class," Hermione was quiet, as if she was worried her voice would set Draco off again. She walked away once Harry nodded. Harry tugged on his boyfriend's waist, pulling him away from what would have surely broke into a fist fight followed by detention. Once they were a safe distance from the other boys, Harry let go of Draco. 

"What the hell, Potter? I stood up for you and Hermione. I thought I was being a good friend. You haven't even talked to me other than to basically tell me to shut up."

"I appreciate what you did and I know 'Mione did as well. I just don't approve of how you did it. Draco, you know I love you, but you reminded me of your father for a moment." Draco opened his mouth, but Harry didn't let him speak. "You aren't anything like him. Trust me, I know, but you can't deny the similarities when you go off on someone like that. If you aren't careful someone is going to assume you have the Mark and that isn't a rumor you want going around because they'll want proof it isn't true."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Look at me," Harry tilted Draco's face up so their eyes locked. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Fucking sap."

"Dick. Let's get to class." 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it's still technically Friday. I had an exam today and studying for other exams, so it's late, but at least it's Friday. The next few weeks should be better because I'll be on break. Please know that I ready every single comment, even if I don't reply. I'm so happy you guys like my work.


End file.
